A puerta cerrada
by Dollface1989
Summary: En medio de las situaciones hostiles, dos operativos de Cerberus, dos de sus asesinos, encuentran apoyo el uno del otro, surgiendo algo más. Para ambos, un error, pero en realidad, era una muestra de la humanidad que aún les queda. Kai Leng X Phantom


_Es este mi segundo intento para un fanfic. Este no creo que lo abandone ya que tengo toda la historia en mi mente._

_Espero que al menos alguien lo lea y me deje saber su opinión, para así poder seguir._

_La historia, es sobre un romance entre una Fantasma (Phantom) y Kai Leng._

_Soy de Puerto Rico, por ende, algunas palabras quizás en otros países no las entiendan, pero intenté ser lo más genérica posible con el lenguaje._

* * *

Reinhart, luego de haber tomado un baño y ahora con su cabello aún mojado, y su ropa ligeramente húmeda entra a uno de los cuartos en donde duermen diversas mujeres del proyecto fantasma, son mujeres hermosas con cuerpos hermosos, casi parecen un grupo de bailarinas. Ella esta vestida con un top y unos pantalones cortos, en fin, una ropa perfecta para dormir.

Reinhart, era una mujer joven que formaba parte de las fantasmas, y podría decirse que también era algo atractiva, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, y había algo particular en ella. Las demás mujeres comenzaban a verse bastante pálidas, pero ella no. Ella, a pesar de que era bastante blanca, aún mantenía ese color en su piel, el color que la hacía completamente humana.

Ella sabía que había algo raro en Cerberus, a pesar de que confiaba ciegamente en ellos, ella no quería convertirse en eso. Por ende, ella y un grupo de algunos otros Operativos, a toda costa buscaron la manera de poder librarse de esas 'mejoras' o 'terapias' que les hacían.

Ella hacía su trabajo bastante bien, como cualquier otra fantasma casi incluso mejor… Por eso nadie había sospechado, ya que era casi igual de hábil que las 'mejoradas'. Ella decía que hacia las cosas bien, porque su mente estaba clara.

A la joven no le pareció raro que no había nadie en la habitación ya que generalmente no había nadie aquí a esta hora, y ella aprovechaba para relajarse un rato. De esta manera se miró en un espejo que había en la habitación durante un rato, pero ella no sabía que alguien la observaba, que alguien la asechaba.

Cuando ella decide caminar en dirección hacia su cama es cuando de repente escucha unos pasos, pero antes de que ella diera la vuelta, ella siente como alguien la agarra por ambos brazos con mucha fuerza, y de manera rápida, la empuja contra la pared, ella suelta un grito suave y rápidamente se da la vuelta teniendo a su atacante de frente. Por su parte, él de una demasiado rápida, saca una pequeña daga y la coloca sobre el cuello de la mujer.

El hombre asiático quien lleva un visor que tapa sus ojos, lleva su mano cerca de su oreja, tocando un botón, y hablando a través de una radio.

"Debo proceder, ¿La debo matar ahora, cierto?"

Ella aún tenía sus ojos bien abiertos, se quedó mirándolo fijamente, y cuando escucho que él la mataría, sus ojos brillaron, se aguaron un poco.

" ¿P-or Que!", pregunta ella nerviosa, " Shh!, silencio!" , dice él acercándose un poco más a ella, arrinconándola más, acercando más la daga.

" ¿Cambio de planes….?... OK, entendido" , en ese mismo instante aleja la daga de su cuello, percatándose de que le había raspado un poco la piel de la joven y bajaba un pequeño hilo de sangre por el cuello de la mujer , hilo que bajo hasta su pecho. La mirada del hombre bajo por un segundo, siguiendo el rastro de ese hilo de sangre, además de que inconscientemente, miro el cuerpo de la mujer. Esto ocurrió bastante rápido, pero cuando se percató, subió su mirada, y fruño, mirándola por un momento.

"Estas de suerte!... Creo que debería disculparme.", dijo con una voz áspera, mientras se alejó un poco.

Ella muy nerviosa, y temblando, toco su cuello, " Por qué me ibas a matar…?", dice ella con sus voz temblorosa y aun tocando su cuello.

Él, dice con frialdad, "Eres parte de unos movimientos extraños dentro de la organización. No podemos permitir traidores en nuestras filas.", dice al cruzar sus brazos, y aun mirándola, casi como si estuviera molesto por no haberla matado.

"Yo, no soy una traidora… Yo… yo daría mi vida por Cerberus…" , insiste ella

"Eso lo veremos…" él expresa y luego da una pausa corta, y durante esa pausa, miró a la mujer de pies a cabeza. "… Mujer, ponte ropa decente, que te irás conmigo… Alguien desea hablar contigo…"

Ella le hace un gesto con la cabeza para que se fuera del lugar, no se cambiaría de ropa frente a él. Sin decir palabra él negó con la cabeza, ya que no se iría porque ella podría hacer cualquier estupidez, no confiaba en ella.

Ella por su parte se sintió bastante incómoda, y rápido, se vistió con el primer pantalón largo que encontró. Él asintió con la cabeza "Mucho mejor", dijo , y la agarro por el brazo, lo apretó con bastante fuerza, para que ella lo acompañara.

" Te juro que cooperaré, no tienes que guiarme hasta allá de esta manera!", ella se quejó. Él apretó el delgado brazo de la mujer con aún más fuerza por un segundo y dijo "Agradece que aún estás con vida… Para ya de quejarte."

Habían pasado unos minutos, y él la llevo hasta un cuarto en donde no había mucha claridad. Ella casi apenas podía ver a su violento acompañante.

" ¿Me trajiste aquí para matarme?", pregunta ella inocentemente ya que desconocía de las intenciones del hombre.

El en su rostro, muestra una sonrisa, una sonrisa sarcástica, como si se burlara de la última estupidez que la joven acaba de decir, mostrando parte de su dentadura, unos dientes derechos, perfectos. Una sonrisa que ella notó a pesar de la poca luz que había en el lugar, a ella le asusto, pero le pareció condenadamente atractivo.

" Tanto te gustó la idea de tu muerte que sigues insistiendo en ella?", dijo el hombre burlándose un poco, luego, su rostro volvió a tener esas facciones de frialdad características en él.

" Es solo que…", tan pronto ella va a decir algo, él la interrumpe.

" Yo dije que …Alguien desea hablar contigo", dice el hombre con una expresión seria.

El presiona un botón, las luces se encienden, y el camina hacia un terminal de computadora, él le hace un gesto, ella lo sigue.

" Señor, aquí tengo a la traidora."

["Miss. Reinhart… hmm.. " – el hombre que está al otro lado hace una larga pausa. El no deja ver su rostro, solo la voz de él puede ser escuchada. – "Es una pena que un buen operativo este tomando esta actitud. Se lo que está pasando contigo y con un grupo más de operativos. En casos como este, ¿Tu sabes cómo es el procedimiento cierto…?]

Ella tembló, no podía casi ni hablar… con su voz temblorosa abrió su boca lentamente y dijo. [ " Si, señor…. Pero…]

El hombre se acercó hacia atrás de ella con una rapidez impresionante, y puso la daga sobre el cuello de la mujer, nuevamente

" Debo proceder ahora, cierto!"

["No, no, Leng… cálmate…. – el hombre pausa - Miss Reinhart, he visto todos los reportes sobre su desempeño, y ha mostrado lealtad hacia nuestra organización y un buen desempeño, hasta ahora. Eres un buen recurso para Cerberus, no me gustaría tener que eliminarte. Por eso pienso que podemos llegar a un acuerdo" ]

El hombre bajo la daga y se alejó de ella.

" ¿Que acuerdo..?" pregunto ella tartamudeando un poco.

[ " Leng… Recuerdas todo lo que habíamos discutido sobre este asunto? "]

" Por supuesto "

[" Dejo todo en tus manos, discute la situación con ella."]

" Entendido."

-De esta manera la comunicación se corta, el hombre se da la vuelta y observa a la joven mujer y le dice-

"Esto es simple, solo necesitamos que nos digas todo sobre este grupo de personas, y que incluso nos ayudes a Neutralizarlos… "

" ¿Van a matarnos a todos…? ¿Que quieres saber?"

"Solo preocúpate por tu vida… " – El hace una pausa- " Mas que información, tengo un idea. Arréglatelas y tiéndeles una trampa. " – El utiliza la computadora y en ella busca un tipo de plano del lugar. El señala al mismo, y dice "Llévalos a esta habitación, si es posible a todo el grupo, me informas, y dejas lo demás en mis manos. "

-Ella asiente con la cabeza- "Prométeme que yo no moriré, y lo hare con todo gusto. No me importa la vida de ninguno. Al diablo con ellos!"

El gruño un poco. "Prueba tu lealtad hacia Cerberus, y serás recompensada, has todo lo contario y serás eliminada… Ahora, solo vete, y busca la manera de hacer tu trabajo."

* * *

Si obtengo algún review, de seguro subiré todo lo que llevo por ahora de la historia


End file.
